1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device wherein a game can be played by inserting game-playing media such as tokens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Game devices such as slot-machines whereby games can be played by insertion of game-playing media such as tokens or coins are installed in game centers or casinos. When extracting tokens etc packed therein during transportation or when recovering tokens accumulated in the accumulation box, the administrator performed such tasks by opening the front door (sometimes called the “maintenance door”) provided in the front face of the casing of the device.